utaufandomcom-20200223-history
NK1-KII (Kii)
NK1-KII (NK1-キー) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. Biography NK1-KII, or more simply Kii, is a robot designed to be the next new pop sensation. Though she is completely monotone design-wise, peers have noted that her voice is so human that it sounds like it shouldn't belong to her. Being a robot, however, has its drawbacks. Though she was created to be extremely smart, she doesn't know what most things are. Being made of scrap metal, she dents easily and needs to be constantly repaired. She has never been to a school, and though designed to be a pop star, isn't in any training or employment, effectively making her a NEET. Personality Kii doesn't really have a personality, per se. She was only designed to sing. The only hint of emotion she has is when she sings. However, she is relatively laid-back, not really caring about what people do. She's also extremely fond of kids. Appearance Kii has light gray skin and a darker shade of gray eyes. She has two black lightning-bolt shaped lines going down her cheeks, looking like tears. She doesn't have ears but has scrap metal where they should be. Her hair is the same shade of gray as her eyes. Some of her hair is strung up in a ponytail with a large, thin dark grey bow and she wears a beret on the left side of her head. She wears a white button-up shirt with a large dark gray strand of ribbon down the middle. She wears a dark gray and white bow around her neck. The sleeves on her shirt look almost like shoulder pads. She wears a gray skirt with a dark gray strand of ribbon over the pleats. She wears bloomers under the skirt. She wears white socks with a strand of black on the top. She also wears gray and black boots that have pieces of metal sticking out from them held by a dial. The most notable part of her is that her joints look like a ball-jointed doll's. Voicebank NK1-KII ACT 1 (5 Pitch VCV, 4 core pitches + a falsetto pitch): Link not ready NK1-KII ENGLISH (Arpasing 4 pitch, 3 core pitches + a falsetto pitch): Link not ready Trivia * Her monotone color palette is meant to make her look like "a storm cloud". * Because she is made of metal, she sparkles in the light. * Her voice comes from a computer that rests inside her, where a human stomach would be. * She charges the computer by sleeping. If she doesn't sleep for at least 5 hours, she would be unable to sing. * Her speaking voice doesn't come from the computer. * She can recite Pi off the top of her head. * Despite not knowing what most things are, she likes "hairy animals" (cats, dogs, etc) and sand. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Robot Category:Robot UTAUloid Category:Robot characters Category:Voice Banks of Female Gender Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids